Volumes
This is a reference page for all predefined''' Mirror's Edge specific volumes''' added by DICE. For the volumes included in the base engine, see Epic's official UE3 documentation. The map shown for player based volumes can be downloaded here. Bot Volumes These volumes only affect bot pawns. TdAIBlockingVolume Prevent bots from attempting to go through the specified volume if they are using navmesh. In practice however it just invalidates the navmesh and bots using this type of pathing will stay in place. Bots using pathnodes will not be affected by this volume. TdAIKeepMovingVolume Forces the bots that go inside this volume to walk and not stay in that specific area. A good example of these are on the escalators in the New Eden mall. TdAIPawnBlockingVolume Collision that only affects bot pawns. This does not prevent a bot from taking a certain path, instead it just collides with the bot. TdCoverGroupVolume Puts CoverLinks inside the volume together in a group. TdPathLimitsVolume Allows the bot to only move along the pathnodes inside the volume. General Volumes These volumes affect all types of pawns. TdBarbedWireVolume Gives the pawn inside the volume 35 points of damage per second. However only the player pawn is physically pushed away from the volume. Properties Includes spline controlls under the TdMovementVolume category, despite having no adjustable splines. TdKillVolume Kills every pawn that walks into this volume. You can set the damage type and whether it affects the player or the ai in the volume's properties. Properties *'AffectAI '(bool) - Whether the volume can kill bots. *'AffectPlayer '(bool) - Whether the volume can kill players. *'KillDamageType' (object) - Sets the damage class which the pawn receives. TdReverbVolume Same as a regular ReverbVolume but you can set the ambience and tweak it's audio volume, the size of the area the ambience is played and fading when walking in and out of the volume. Properties Under the ReverbVolume category *'Priority '(float) - Incase the volume is overlapping with another volume of the same type, the one which has the highest priority is activated. *'ReverbType' - Modulates the sounds based on room type templates. *'Volume' (float) - Sets the volume of the effect. Under the TdReverbVolume category *'AmbientSound '(object) - The sound that is played when the player is inside this volume. *'FadeInTime/FadeOutTime '(float) - The time of the fade in seconds when the player goes inside or outside the volume. *'Volume' (float) - Sets the ambience volume. TdTriggerVolume Same as the regular TriggerVolume. TdReflectionsVolume No effect. Player Volumes These volumes only affect the player pawn. TdBalanceWalkVolume Makes the player balance along a path defined by splines. If balance is not corrected by the player, they will exit the volume to one side. The player cannot jump while balancing. This volume still needs collision under the player as the volume itself does not prevent the player from falling. TdCheckPointVolume No effect. TdKillZoneVolume Gives the player a defined amount of damage per second followed by sniper shot sound effects. The target source of the sniper shot sound effects can be set in the LaserShooters TdMovementExclusionVolume Prevents the player from grabbing on the edges of objects when bExludeHandMoves is set to true, and it also prevents the player from wall running with bExcludeFootMoves. TdSwingVolume Makes the player to hang, swing, and traverse sideways on a horizontal bar. The horizontal arrows must always face the direction the player will sing at and the volume needs to be the size of the vertical arrows (height is irelevant). The vertical arrow must always be down for the volume to function properly. The perpendicular length of the volume to the horizontal arrows will determine how far the player can traverse the swing volume. The center of the arrows indicate the center of the bar. Properties Under the TdSwingVolume category *'bSnapToCenter' (bool) - Snaps the player to the center of the volume and removes the ability to traverse the volume sideways. *'bThickGrip' (bool) - Slows down the player's velocity when grabbing on the bar. *Includes spline controlls under the TdMovementVolume category. TdLadderVolume TdLadderVolumes allows the player to climb ladders or pipe, depending on the LadderType set. Properties Under the TdLadderVolume category *'bCanExitAtTop' (bool) - Whether the player can exit through the top of the ladder or the pipe. Plays an animation once the player reaches the top of the splines. *'LadderType:' #'LT_Ladder' treats the volume as a ladder. The player can climb on the ladder if he is above 88uu below the lowest step. The green arrows must point at the surface of the exit when the player reaches the top of the ladder. If the lowest step is 56uu above a surface, or lower, or the player otherwise collides with a surface or object, the player will get off the ladder. If the climbable axis of a ladder volume is not vertical, the editor will crash. Ladder step splines must be 10uu above the steps of the generic ladder mesh in included with Mirror's Edge and the collisions for the ladder will need to be disabled or set to only block weapons. #'LT_Pipe' treats the volume as a pipe. The ladder volume's step splines get replaced with 3 spline points, which determine the two climbing starting point and a mid point. The orange arrow gizmo must point towards the front of the player and must cross the pipe from the front of the pipe.'' '' *'StepHeight' (integer) - Sets the distance between the steps in uu. If this is set to 16, the player will grab the ladder or the pipe in smaller steps. *Includes spline controlls under the TdMovementVolume category. TdLedgeWalkVolume TdLedgeWalkVolumes allows the player to traverse very narrow spaces. The horizontal arrows points towards the direction to which the player walks. There are 3 splines defining the path for the player. This volume is always created pointing along the global Y axis. Properties Under the TdLedgeWalkVolume 'category *'LedgeWalkType: #'LWT_Ledge' will allow the player to jump from the ledge to exit it. It also allows the player to see their lower body. #'LWT_NarrowSpace' will treat it as if the player will make the player be able to exit the the volume only through the terminating splines and will limit the player's camera movement. *Includes spline controlls under the TdMovementVolume category. TdFallHeightVolume Properties Under the TdFallHeightVolume category *'FallHeightOffset' (float) - Adds additional offset to the current fall height of the player using the FallHeightOffset property. TdZiplineVolume Creates a one-way zipline that the player grabs while airborne. Upon collision with a curve defined by splines, the player will be accelerated along that curve with a zipline animation. The player will face the volume vector and exit the volume upon reaching the terminating spline, colliding with an object, or crouching at any time. If the player collides with a vertical surface, they will execute a zipline stopping animation. Properties Under the TdZiplineVolume category *'LandingStrip' (float) - Controls how easy it is to get on the zipline. *Includes spline controlls under the TdMovementVolume category. **The smoothness of the player's movement along the zipline is determined by the NumSplineSegments (integer) property. Three spline segments visualised in the image above with a yellow line. Category:References Category:Volumes